


Avancer sans toi

by Izikiel



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izikiel/pseuds/Izikiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine a écrit une lettre à Kurt, même s'il sait qu'il ne la lira jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avancer sans toi

**Disclamer:** Évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Pairing:** Blaine/Kurt

 **Titre:** Avancer sans toi

 **Genre:** Drama/Romance

 

 

 

_  
_

_« Mon Amour,_

_  
_

_Je trouve un peu stupide le fait de t'écrire une lettre que tu ne liras jamais. Une lettre qui contient les mots que je ne pourrais plus te dire. Une lettre que je ne pourrais lire devant tout le monde. Une lettre qui, cependant, t'accompagnera là où tu iras._

_Mon Amour, j'aimerais tant savoir si tu es heureux là où tu es. As tu retrouvé ta maman? As tu oublié toute ta vie passé? Es tu seulement quelque part? Tant de questions qui resteront sans réponses._

_Mon Amour, tu me manques tant! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'es plus là. Que je ne te verrais plus sourire, que je n'entendrais plus ton rire, que je ne sècherais plus tes larmes. Que je n'aurais plus le goût de ta peau, que je ne pourrais plus faire glisser mes doigts sur toi, en toi..._

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne t'entendrais plus parler, crier, gémir. Me dire que je ne pourrais plus jamais te prendre dans mes bras, dormir à tes côtés, me tue à petit feu._

_Sans toi, je ne vie pas, je survie. Je mange par nécessité, je me lève par obligation, je respire car je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je ne sais plus rire, ni sourire. Je n'y arrive plus. Pas sans toi._

_J'aimerais m'allonger dans le noir, ne plus rien faire, sauf attendre la mort afin de te rejoindre._

_J'ai peur d'être demain, Kurt. J'ai peur de m'approcher de ton cercueil et de déposer cette lettre à tes côtés. J'ai peur de te voir, sans vie. De voir que tout est réellement fini. Que tu es mort._

_Mon Amour, je sais qu'un jour on se retrouvera mais en attendant, je dois apprendre à vivre sans toi. Apprendre à avancer sans toi._

_Je ne t'oublierais jamais._

_  
_

_Je t'aime Mon Amour._

_  
_

_Blaine »_


End file.
